Breaking and Entering
by ShadowForceSilver
Summary: With a new baby in the house; Chris decides to take an exhausted Jill out for dinner. Claire takes up babysitting duties, and something as innocent as an open window causes her unspeakable fear. It is a short, and I mean a SHORT story. Hope you like


**Hello dear readers,**

**Salutations to you all. I thought about this little idea while writing the third chapter of Unlikely Alliance which is another ClaireXWesker fic. Basically, it is Claire caring for her niece and Wesker deciding to drop in. Note that this is a one-shot thing and currently does not go with any game plotline.**

**Yes Wesker smirks and smiles a lot, don't mention it :) Also it's short I know, hence the name XD**

**All that aside; sit back and have a read. Claire and Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker all belong to CAPCOM, not me :)**

**Breaking and Entering****  
><strong>**Claire and Wesker short**

Claire had checked the baby crib for about the fifth time that hour, her features etched with curiosity and a little bit of un-needed concern. But nothing had changed and all was peaceful and quiet. The little girl was still sound asleep, a tiny little fist curled up on her cheek. Claire brought the pink rabbit blanket closer to her niece, and sighed. The young infant defiantly had her mother's good looks and hopefully her intelligence and charm as well. But she defiantly had Chris's eyes and nose, and the spiky hair that he had had when he was a baby as well.

Jill was defiantly exhausted after two weeks of juggling the duties of her work at the BSSA, writing reports and giving opinions and raising a new-born daughter with her husband, washing clothes and trying to catch a wink of sleep whenever she could. She refused maternity leave and refused a nanny, her stubbornness insisting that it was possible to do both things at the same time. It had taken a lot of convincing on both Chris and Claire's part for her to take a night off it all. Chris had decided to take her to dinner, sure that a good meal and a bit of fun was what his wife needed to recover even a little bit. Claire had willingly accepted babysitting duty and had basically thrown the couple outside.

"_Emergency numbers are- "Taped to the fridge. I know."_

_Claire gave a rather tired looking Jill a bear hug, who miraculously managed to make her outfit look marvellous and not a wreck. Jill gave a weak smile, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Claire gave a smile in return and tightened her hug, "It's normal." She released Jill as the older woman wandered over to her sleeping child again. Claire paused at the staircase and hollered at her brother, "What are you, a woman Chris? Get down here!" Chris shouted something back at his sister before rushing down the staircase, "Stop questioning my gender!" Claire rolled her eyes, "Someone's experiencing a hormone rush." Chris gave her a light shove before gathering Jill up in his arms and giving her a tender hug, "You ready love?" Jill gave him a cheeky smile, "Well before you." Chris chuckled and led her to the door calling over his shoulder, "We'll be back by ten at the latest." Claire shooed them out with her hands, "Be back at one in the morning if it means you lot would have a bit of fun."_

It was a little after eleven o'clock, so Jill and Chris had obviously taken her advice and stayed out a bit later. Claire found her lips twitching into a smile and she silently closed the nursery door with a soft and barely audible click. Making her way to the stairs, Claire discarded her red dressing gown on the staircase railing, leaving her in a black tank top and black satin shorts decorated with bright red cherries. In the living room, the fold-out sofa had been pulled out and made into a bed with light blue linen. Claire was about to climb into the bed and turn on the TV when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

It was completely innocent. The single window behind the TV set was open a crack, the soft breeze causing the silk curtains to flutter around. Claire stood up, her eyes widening and her blood running cold. That window had defiantly been closed before. Swooping down to the floor, she reached under the bed and seized her Glock, flicking the safety switch off.

Claire slowly and silently sneaked into the hallway of the house, checking every corner twice and never letting her fingers leave the trigger. She took another step when she felt her bare foot brush against something cold. Kneeling down, she found herself with a pair of black sunglasses in hand. Confused at first, it didn't take her long to realize what this meant. Claire dropped the sunglasses in fright and opened her mouth to scream when a black gloved hand closed over her mouth.

Claire found herself being pulled backwards and accidently dropped the Glock. Steadying herself, Claire lashed backwards with her right leg and fled as soon as she was released. Breathing hard, Claire sprinted up the staircase and blocked the hallway that led to the nursery. She turned and bravely made a stand; maternal instincts that said to protect the child of her brother at all costs began to kick in.

Wesker slowly made his way up the stairs and smiled at the sight of the red-headed woman refusing to move from where she was standing. He placed his sunglasses over his eyes and slowly made his way towards her. Claire began to feel very nervous at her core but angrily snarled, "Get out." Wesker didn't falter or slow down for a single second, and he gave a small chuckle as he continued his constant speed, "Is that anyway to greet a guest dear heart?" Claire scoffed and raised her fist, "You are not welcome here. If you're out to hurt Chris, you're going to have to get through me first."

Wesker stopped, confused by her words before his gaze wandered to the closed door where the outline of a yellow duck was glued to it. Wesker smiled as he realized what was behind that door, and what Claire was being so protective about. It would be harder to overpower Claire now that her maternal instincts were in overdrive, but he was still confident. He began his slow menacing walk again, causing Claire to cautiously step back towards the door with a swift glance over her shoulder. Suddenly, she decided that he was too close and lashed out.

Wesker was prepared for Claire's frenzied attack; a running jump and what was supposed to be a punch. He rushed forward and grabbed her by the neck while she was still in the air, causing Claire to gag as her airway was momentarily cut off. Next Wesker slammed her into the nearest wall, and applied more pressure to keep her there. Claire let out a cry of pain and raised her spare hand to strike again. But Wesker seemed to read her mind and pinned her arm against the wall. With all her methods of self-defence gone, Wesker slowly lowered his gaze to stare into her blue eyes, which were wide with shock. Shaking her head, Claire bravely glared back at him as he released his hold on her neck so she could breathe again.

She hated how this was going; he only needed to stand uncomfortably close to petrify her into being motionless. Her breathing slowed down and she had a look of defiance on her face. Wesker was again amused and asked, "What makes you think I'm after Chris?" Claire narrowed her eyes, "Common sense." Wesker smirked and raised his spare hand to delicately touch the side of her face, causing her to shiver with discomfort. He moved closer to her, "Killing Chris isn't the only thing I want in life."

Claire felt herself go numb as he slowly pressed his lips to the side of her head, giving her a tender kiss on the temple. They seemed to stay like that for hours, but it was soon over with the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. Wesker's eyes snapped open as he lifted his head away from Claire and he smiled as two car doors slammed, "Pity. I was hoping this would end without interruptions." He smirked again at Claire and stroked the top of her auburn coloured hair with a finger, "Ah well. Goodbye dear heart." He gave her another fond look before stepping away and turning to run down the hallway.

"CHRIS!" Claire screamed as she shot after Wesker who had reached the end of the landing, with the only thing between him and freedom was a window and a second story drop. "Claire?" Chris shouted back as the door was pushed open, and the thumping up the stairway signalled his approach. Next thing she knew, a shattering of glass and the disappearance of the black shadow she was following; Wesker had jumped through the window and had landed on his feet like a cat. He turned and gave Claire a final nod in farewell before melting into the shadows. "Claire!" Chris shouted again and encircled her with his arms, checking that she was alright. "Claire?" Jill called as she approached the siblings, her face etched with worry. But Claire found herself unable to answer, and was speechless as those red eyes were further burnt into her memory.


End file.
